


ориджин шикарного трио

by jrcatherine



Series: истории шарлотпилса [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Multi, Space Stations, Threesome, Trans Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: ОРИДЖИН ШИКАРНОГО ТРИОистория знаменитого Шикарного Трио из уст главы группы - Каролины!* расшифровка лекции-рассказа на конференции сил зла, LXXIV





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandpiper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandpiper/gifts).

> _конференция сил зла LXXIV_

_зал — известные злодейки наших дней_

_лекция-рассказ — ориджин Шикарного Трио_

_рассказчица — Каролина В._

_расшифровка — Qf-16/*_

_день первый, часть первая_

Добрый день! Мне очень жаль, что из нас здесь только я, потому что я не самая общительная и точно не лучшая рассказчица, но так уж вышло, на нас свалился огромный заказ — и срочный к тому же, но мы и не подумали пропустить конференцию. Ух, ненавижу вводные речи, я просто пойду оттуда, что считаю началом, и буду, наверное, время от времени останавливаться, чтобы вы могли задать вопросы, ну и чтобы воды выпить. Это больше все-таки для воды будет, предупреждаю.

Ок, начало. Для меня оно было в приспешническом отделе Сфинкс. Мне там нравилось, даже очень, у Сфинкс, на Сфинкс интересно работать, самые тривиальные должности, какая и была у меня, требовали неожиданного подхода, необычных решений — но форма, форма едва не стала dealbreaker-ом, когда я устраивалась на работу, и я так к ней и не привыкла. Это был ужас, просто ужас, сколько бы нам ни твердили про любовь к себе и бодипозитив, у меня достаточно и того, и другого, но это не делало форму лучше. Я знаю, что форму приспешниц/-ков Сфинкс до сих пор считают самой кошмарной, но в мое время она была еще хуже. Удивительно, сколько лет прошло, а меня до сих пор передергивает, когда вспоминается. Это было крохотное даже не белье, просто клочок кружева для промежности, а все остальное — это полтора десятка ремней, которые выглядели очень комфортно на моделях с обучающих видео, но не на живых людях. У каждого ремня можно было регулировать длину, но это, мне кажется, делало только хуже, потому что мы никак не могли успокоиться, постоянно пытались их как-то поправить, чтобы они ничего не передавливали, никуда не впивались. И еще! Что меня всегда отдельно озадачивало — не важно было даже хорошее тело, отличное, все выглядели как пережатые веревками сосиски. Первое время мне везло, в нашем отделе была нормальная администраторка, поэтому мы разгуливали по офису в халатах, и в свои ремни облачались, только когда Сфинкс приезжала. Тоже сомнительное удовольствие: у кого-то месячные и как назло ни одного тампона или чаши в здании, у кого-то следы на теле, о которых не особенно хотелось бы рассказывать коллегам, но они же не отстанут, если заметят какой-нибудь затейливый синяк или ожог — и все равно нас все устраивало. У любой работы есть минусы, и время от времени переодеваться в костюм из малобюджетного порно было не самым страшным минусом.

Но потом наша администраторка перешла в другой отдел, к нам направили новую — и начался кошмар, потому что никаких больше халатов, нет-нет, теперь только форма, даже если это был не восьмичасовой день, а удлиненная смена — а они иногда доходили до двенадцати часов. И это уже было не смешно, я пережила, кажется, две такие двенадцатичасовые смены, под конец последней у меня совсем нехорошо онемели руки, но я их размяла и отправилась печатать заявление. Эйчар мне очень сочувствовал, когда я уходила, признался, что форма — эта самая популярная причина увольнения, сказал, что их отдел и отдел публичных отношений делают все что могут, чтобы провести реформу — помню, вышло это не слишком убедительно, потому что у него ногу пережимало так, что она была уже почти черная, и он время от времени извинялся, ослаблял ремни на минутку. Я подарила ему на прощание свою форму — чтобы он мог нужные ремни удлинить, ну и да, на этом кончилась моя карьера у Сфинкс.

Я думала поиски работы будут долгими и мучительными. Я неплохо разбиралась в своем предмете, но, знаете, не _настолько_ хорошо, чтобы за мной гонялись злодейки и злодеи, тем более опыта у меня было немного, тогда мне было двадцать с небольшим. В общем, никаких ожиданий, но стоило мне только выехать с территории Сфинкс, я стала замечать черные объявления — повсюду, на каждой стене, на каждом столбе, на других машинах, на автобусах. Я узнала только потом, но сразу расскажу, это меня очень впечатлило. Одна из изобретательниц Псов Сириуса, имени которой я не буду называть, думаю, и так можно догадаться, придумала интерактивные объявления — они были развешаны везде, но видели их только те, кого сканеры в объявлениях проверяли и кто подходил. С этими объявлениями все получилось не очень хорошо, но идея все равно очень классная. Но и я, конечно, пристрастна.

Псы Сириуса. С одной стороны — что может быть лучше для логистки, верно? Псы всегда в первую очередь специализировались на доставке товаров, и только потом на своей байкерской чепухе, но я, признаюсь, не сразу решилась им писать, потому что была почти уверена — у них меня будет ожидать форма ничуть не лучше, чем была у Сфинкс. Сейчас я все-таки сначала выясняю, а потом составляю мнение. Я раздумывала, размышляла, что-что, а платила Сфинкс отлично, у меня была возможность не торопиться, и в итоге я позвонила Псам не потому, что решилась, а из-за объявлений — они были везде, так много, просто деться некуда было. Я сразу выяснила насчет формы — у Псов это черные комплекты, комбинезоны, форменки, куртки, и все это свободное, удобное, из приятной ткани. Эйчарка там посмеялась, сразу поняла, какое у меня было предыдущее место работы, мы встретились, поговорили, и через пару недель я уже вышла на новую работу.

Мне понравилось у Псов. Отдел логистики у них был вторым по размеру, сразу после отдела инноваций — и я никогда не слышала, что такое хотя бы бывает. Работа была сильно сложнее, чем у Сфинкс, ее было больше, иногда, помню, особенно в первые месяцы у меня не хватало сил хотя бы переодеться, когда я возвращалась домой, но мне очень там нравилось. Некоторые жаловались, что у них нет времени на что-то еще, что-то, кроме работы, но у меня тогда ничего, кроме работы, и не было, поэтому я была довольна. Почти счастлива — и тут на сцену выходят коллеги. Я ожидала, и поплатилась за это, что сотрудники у Псов будут такие, скажем, стереотипно байкерские, суровые и молчаливые, но нет — все всегда были жизнерадостными, счастливыми, восторженными — если бы мы не носили черное, я бы думала, что снова прохожу практику у Радужного Джентльмена. Они были славными, не поймите меня неправильно, но здорово меня утомляли, и я заметила, что время от времени подумываю, может, поискать что-то другое, и тут мы получили сообщение, что Псы собираются запустить новую космическую станцию, четвертую на тот момент, и ищут тех, кто хотел бы поработать там, когда она будет готова. Я была если не первая, то наверняка в первой десятке тех, кто подал заявку. Все решили, что меня страшно интересует космос — и не скажу, что мне не было интересно, конечно, было, но больше меня привлекала возможность избежать лишних контактов и ненужного взаимодействия. На станции, особенно на новой, все ведь должны быть заняты, верно? Значит, никто не будет приставать ко мне с предложениями выпить пива после работы или приглашениями на вечеринки. Я их принимала, чаще принимала, чем отклоняла, и иногда эти мероприятия были приятными, но далеко не всегда. А еще я знала, что легко сумею обойтись без них совсем.

Потом ничего интересного не происходило. Я работала, готовилась к жизни в космосе, помню, у меня был календарь, в котором я вычеркивала прошедшие дни. Ждать пришлось одиннадцать месяцев вместо обещанных шести — и даже не из-за строителей или того, что какая-то героиня разнесла станцию, нет, случилась задержка с доставкой сначала одних материалов, затем других, и это, конечно, очень забавно, что у второй по размеру группировки в солнечной системе — проблемы с доставкой. Первое место в нашей системе, кстати, у тех смешных девушек с Плутона, которые придумали порталы и больше не беспокоятся ни о расстояниях, ни о времени. Но их услуги очень дорогие и не настолько безопасные, как нас пытаются убедить. В некоторые дни я думала, что никогда не дождусь, в некоторые — совершенно точно решала, что не хочу отправляться в космос, но вот, наконец объявили дату — это было 14 сентября, и нас стали готовить совсем активно, мы практически перестали работать, только тренировались и что-то изучали. Я была в третьей группе, и была довольна, потому что если бы это были первые две, велики были шансы, что мне поручат кого-то знакомить со станцией или, хуже того, опекать.

Наконец мы наступил нужный день, мы оказались в космосе, чудовищно быстро очутились около орбиты Марса — Псы считали, что это оптимальное место, не слишком далеко от Земли, но и не особенно близко, чтобы избежать риска оказаться на пути какой-нибудь героической схватки — спойлеры! все-таки это было слишком близко. Нас в последний раз проинструктировали, пожелали удачи, и мы прошли по коридору и зашли на станцию. Здесь я, пожалуй, выделю минуту на пафосную и сентиментальную шаблонность, которая у меня всегда вызывает раздражение. На станции было совсем не так, как я себе представляла! Это меня несколько ошарашило, мысль ведь была совершенно дурацкая. Я не представляла станцию, я видела фотографии и видео, и они соответствовали действительности — но почему-то не вполне, и я никак не могла уловить, в чем заключалось это не вполне. Еще меня поразило, что я вообще об этом думаю, и первые часы я провела в попытках избавиться от мысли про то, как мои несуществующие фантазии не совпадают с действительностью. Позже наш куратор объяснил, что эта мысль — это то, что думают все, кто впервые попадает на станцию. Какая-то психологическая штука, работает на всех, и это меня немного оскорбило, потому что тогда я любила чувствовать себя особенной и терпеть не могла, когда такой не оказывалась.

Сама станция. К этому моменту я уже научилась не удивляться дизайнерским решениям Псов, поэтому она меня не удивила. Она была светлая, _просторная_, пусть на самом деле места было не так много, везде были серебристые панели и яркие цветные блоки — они работали как системы связи, помощи и вообще как общие планшеты. Я не слишком хороша в описаниях мест, но так, думаю, будет понятно, чтобы представить станцию, нужно думать больше о классических сериалах Звездного пути, а не о Звездных войнах. Все радостно, цветно, симпатично. И правила о форме здесь, кажется, не действовали, все ходили самой разнообразной одежде — я, конечно, сразу же решила, что не буду так делать.

Ну и да, главное. У всех на станции были ЭПП.

На этом я выдохлась, давайте вопросы, если имеются, и устроим небольшой перерыв.

_Почему вы выбрали карьеру со злодеями, а не героями?_

Не могу сказать, что я на самом деле что-то выбирала. Просто в один день я подумала, что это ужасно глупо. Вот буду я работать, мне всегда отчего-то представлялось туристическое бюро в старом городе, и когда-нибудь, скорее раньше, чем позже, я окажусь в центре схватки, и мое рабочее место разнесут на куски, а меня сделают калекой или убьют. Я подумала, что это неприятное будущее, но раз его не избежать — пускай мне хотя бы за это платят. Потом я попала на практику к Радужному Джентельмену, мне она понравилась, и причин менять сторону не было.

_Почему вы решили заняться логистикой?_

Меня было интересно анализировать, и когда я выбирала профессию, я подумала, что статистика или аналитика в чистом виде могут оказаться скучными, и я посмотрела другие варианты и выбрала логистику. Это не было ни призванием, ни большой мечтой, но я люблю свою работу и никогда не думала, что ошиблась с выбором.

_Почему Плутонские доставки не безопасны? _

Я не буду разбрасываться обвинениями, это неразумно, и я искренне надеюсь, что не сказала ничего оскорбительного, когда говорила о них, но знаете, меня всегда смущало, что они никому не показывают исследований, на которые все время ссылаются, как только речь заходит о безопасности. Еще — почему они запрещены на Юпитере? Юпитер — это одна из самых открытых для технологий планет, там легко получить лицензию на что угодно, даже если оно еще не доработано или не очень важно. Здесь же — и важно, и, по заверениям плутонок, совершенно безопасно — и все же использование порталов хотя бы в пределах орбиты грозит страшным наказанием. Мне кажется, есть о чем задуматься.


	2. Chapter 2

_день первый, часть вторая_

На чем я остановилась? На ЭПП, спасибо.

Итак, ЭПП — эмоциональная поддержка приспешни(-ц/ков). Тогда это были небольшие боты, размером со стандартную переносную колонку, овальные, без конечностей, с динамиком и несколькими лампочками. Я видела презентацию, на которой представили первую готовую к использованию ЭПП, мне тогда было три года или около того, и меня очень впечатлило, как их разработчица сначала долго описывала форму, а потом оборвала себя и сказала, что форма у ЭПП — это не важно, потому что важно содержание. Внутри ЭПП был неглупый, но и не слишком умный искусственный интеллект, основная задача которого — дружить с хозяйкой или хозяином, создавать и поддерживать комфортную эмоциональную связь.

Когда они только появились, все немедленно бросились покупать, все хотели личную ЭПП, но к тому времени, когда я отправлялась на космическую станцию они уже давно потеряли бытовую популярность и использовались в основном по назначению. Они нужны были, чтобы помочь справиться с травмами, или тем, у кого аллергии на все живое, тем, кому нужно сохранить одиночество, но не хочется его сохранять. И, конечно, там, где высокая смертность — как, например, на космической станции. Псы всегда одобряли и поощряли личные контакты и связи с коллегами, но тем, кто работал в космосе, настойчиво предлагали завести себе еще и ЭПП. Это не было обязательно, но _почти_ было. Я была согласна, работа в космосе — статистически одна из самых рискованных. Не как работа с опасными материалами — та опасна всегда, в космосе же смертность подлетала спорадически, но так высоко, что вся внепланетная деятельность обозначалась особо опасной с пометкой три, это из четырех, если вы не знаете. Я была согласна с тем, что хорошо, когда есть отношения не только друг с другом, не только с другими людьми, потому что тогда, если люди умрут, останется другое — и выжившим будет легче справиться с трагедией. Ну и еще, конечно, предполагалось, что это поможет сохранить максимальную работоспособность даже в случае аварии. Я со всем была согласна, и мне нравились ЭПП — вот только я почему-то никогда не хотела себе такую._._

Докторке, которая проводила проверку первого дня, мое мнение по вопросу оказалось не слишком интересно, и она уже почти вручила мне коробку, но тут к ней привезли кого-то с сильной травмой, и мне удалось сбежать. Она позвонила мне позже, попросила подумать, уверена ли я, и я честно подумала — и окончательно решила, что мне не нужны эмоциональные связи. Что мне было нужно — так это хорошо работать и ловко избегать компании докторки. Этим я и занималась, и с большим удовольствием: работа на станции оказалась по мне, там никто не стремился дружить, все были вежливыми и отстраненными, и так прошли первые две недели. Потом случилась первая авария — ничего интересного вроде нападения пиратов или взрыва реактора, нет, какую-то новенькую из Унии Рек во время сражения оттолкнули — и она даже не врезалась, слегка задела станцию. Был взрыв, на станциях _всегда_ что-то взрывается, это необъяснимо, но факт, и в тот раз я, к сожалению, оказалась неподалеку от взрыва. Травмы были не страшные, ничего даже слишком болезненного — но я все равно провела два дня в медицинском отделении, где скрываться от докторок было невозможно, и там, перед тем, как меня отпустили, я и получила свою ЭПП.

Спасибо за аплодисменты, да, и за этот восторженный выкрик тоже спасибо. Но позвольте мне вас разочаровать, хорошо? Я ее не хотела. У меня ничего нигде не дернулось, не возникло никакого предчувствия, когда я распаковала и вытащила ее на стол. Я включила ее, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке. Она мигнула синей лампочкой и первое, что она мне сказала, было:

— Здравствуй, моя подруга!

Я не знала, что это нестандартное приветствие, поэтому мне и в голову не пришло отнести ее на диагностику. Что я точно знала — что это будет ужасно и что я ненавижу этот голос. Тут, должно быть, нужно прояснить важный момент. Это _было_ ужасно. Это было отвратительно и кошмарно. И для меня, и для нее, мы порядочно потрепали друг другу нервы и попортили настроение — и первые два месяца, пока не появилась Лана, были невыносимыми. Но я обещала рассказать по порядку, поэтому рассказываю.

Первый день. Обычно я спала допоздна, потом быстро собиралась, шла завтракать и сразу заступала на смену. Мы называли это сменами, потому что в космосе так принято, но это были точно такие же рабочие дни, какие были на земле. У всех была своя работа, которую никто не продолжал друг за друга, просто было глупо работать только с девяти до шести по Земле, а на остальное время оставлять станцию без дела — поэтому мы работали по временным блокам. Всем позволяли выбрать удобный формат, и у меня он был в том, что первый блок начинался в двенадцать — это все время по Земле, если что, мы использовали его, чтобы не устраивать слишком большой стресс, с двенадцати до трех, потом с пяти до восьми и последние два часа — с десяти до двенадцати. Я обожала свой график, никогда мне не было так удобно работать, как такими блоками, и сейчас, когда я сама составляю свое расписание, я работаю именно так, в три захода. Чтобы оказаться на рабочем месте к двенадцати, я просыпалась в одиннадцать, принимала душ, одевалась — и это занимало минут двадцать, может, двадцать пять. В лучшие для нее и худшие для меня дни ЭПП умудрялась вывести несколько раз за эти даже не полчаса.

В первый день она объявила, что хочет себе имя, что ей недостаточно аббревиатуры, потому что в ней нет никакой индивидуальности, а потом на бешеной скорости зачитывала мне варианты из словаря имен и после каждого интересовалась, как оно мне — от этого у меня жутко разболелась голова. Я попробовала скрыться от нее в уборной, посмотрела на себя в зеркало — это был день плохих волос в чистом виде, и какая глупость, что я до сих пор об этом помню! — я попыталась сделать что-то, но ЭПП за это время уже вскрыла замок, влетела ко мне и начала лезть с советами насчет того, что стоит попробовать. Я попробовала несколько, в конце концов, она же должна была уметь разбираться понемногу во _всем_, но результат был ужасным. Я выставила ее из уборной, потребовала, чтобы она оставила меня в покое, и она согласилась — о! несколько минут тишины и покоя, это было хорошо, но стоило мне приоткрыть дверь, она стала верещать, что я должна ответить на полторы тысячи вопросов из анкеты про эмоции. На это я сообщила, что я бесчувственная, безэмоциональная и вообще немножко социопат и на вопросы отвечать не буду. Она ответила, что ничего, она попробует разобраться — и продолжила задавать вопросы, на которые я отвечала, только чтобы заткнуть ее на несколько секунд. Это был хаос.

И снова — я не знала, что с ней что-то не так. Когда мы были снаружи, она вела себя тихо, спокойно, отвечала на мои реплики, но не начинала разговоры сама, и я предположила, что все ЭПП функционируют таким образом.

Книги, музыка, фильмы, музеи, места — она добывала знания о моих фаворитах, требовала объяснить выбор, потом тараторила о своих любимых. Я запомнила музей Анархии, ЭПП очень подробно объясняла мне, что именно его намерена посетить в первую очередь, потому что это ведь наша история, и это объяснение каким-то образом заняло три дня. Потом ей надоело добывать информацию из моих данных, и она снова начала задавать вопросы: любимые фасоны одежды, прожарки мяса, время на часах — глупые вопросы, они сыпались и сыпались, я пыталась держаться, если и отвечала — то очень сухо, но больше делала вид, что она мне совсем не мешает, что мне безразлично, будет она продолжать или нет. Это, конечно, была неправда — я с ума сходила от ее голоса, того, как она меняла его скорость, громкость, интонации, чтобы привлечь внимание, как она летала вокруг меня и переливалась всеми цветами, я ждала ночи, ждала секунды, когда наконец усну и окажусь все доступа для ЭПП.

О, прошу прощения за резкий звук — это мой сигнал, он сообщает, что нужно будет бежать. Не расстраивайтесь, мы обязательно продолжим завтра! И у меня есть еще пара минут, чтобы закончить. На чем я остановилась? Да, ночь, хорошо, что решила закончить, смотрите, какая у меня хороший конец для этой части будет. В один из этих первых дней, когда я почти уснула, она снова заговорила. Поблагодарила меня за интереснейшие разговоры и за то, что у нее теперь появилась цель — добиться от меня эмоций.

Этим она и стала заниматься.

Вопросы?

_Посетили ли вы музей Анархии?_

Конечно. Он понравился нам с Ланой, но не понравился ЭПП, слишком много людей, слишком похоже просто на жилье, а не на логово злодейки золотого века, и — это совсем удивительно — ЭПП замок показался недостаточно шикарным. Дело здесь, думаю, в том, что мечты всегда исполняются не так, как ты предполагала.

_Почему вы просто ее не выключили, если все было так плохо?_

Не шикайте на юношу, это хороший вопрос. Только я не могу на него ответить, сколько ни размышляю об этом. Ни размышляла, наверное, я давно уже об этом не думаю. Все, кому это нравится, могут считать, что я на самом деле чувствовала всяческие чувства, только не признавала или не замечала их, но на самом деле мне просто не приходило в голову, что я могу ее выключить и отказаться от использования.

Спасибо за внимание! Буду очень рада встретиться с вами завтра!


	3. Chapter 3

_конференция сил зла LXXIV_

_зал — известные злодейки наших дней_

_лекция-рассказ — ориджин шикарного трио_

_рассказчица — Каролина В._

_расшифровка — Qf-16/*_

_день второй, часть первая_

Доброе утро! Я снова одна сегодня, и пожалуйста, мои извинения насчет голоса, ничего не смогла с ним сделать, вчера пришлось покричать, и он сел. Придется делать перерывы почаще, надеюсь, это не слишком страшно. И да, конечно, прежде чем мы начнем — огромное вам спасибо за поддержку в соцсетях. Я была уверена, что выступила совершенно ужасно, и была очень рада, что ошиблась и вчерашний день вам понравился! С удовольствием, надо сказать, ткнула свой успех в нос этим двоим.

Итак, ЭПП и ее безумный квест, чтобы добиться от меня эмоций. Сначала это были простые и довольно милые способы, которые она, наверное, пробовала по порядку из какого-нибудь списка аля _как сделать новые отношения неповторимо прекрасными _или что-то в этом духе. Завтрак в постель. Приятная песня вместо сигнала будильника. Горячая ванна, ароматные благовония, вкусное вино, которые дожидаются тебя после работы. Прелесть. Чудо. Вот только, я, конечно, не знаю, насколько это верно, но почти уверена, вся эта милая чушь не приводит получательниц и получателей в ярость, только если они влюблены ну или испытывают хоть какие-то нежные чувства по отношению к тем, кто это делает. Никто не рад завтраку, который ты не хотела, который привыкла есть в другом месте, в другое время — и не в постели. Я не была рада, это факт. Но я держалась. Она нашла чуть более изощренный способ: каталогизировала данные о моих личных интересах, все эти фильмы, музыку, все в этом духе, и бросилась их изучать, и вовсю начала пользоваться новыми данными — обсуждать моих фаворитов, или шпарить длинными монологами о них, ссылаться, цитировать, неумело шутить, ох, до сих пор передергивает от воспоминаний об этих шутках, и довольно быстро я возненавидела свои любимые вещи — но все еще держалась.

Со временем это дошло до какой-то немыслимой и бредовой принципиальности, если можно использовать это слово. На медицинских проверках мы убедительно изображали привязанность, а дома она требовала от меня позитивных эмоций, а я их упорно не давала. Я хотела от нее только тишины, но ЭПП тоже умела быть упрямой, и желаемого у меня не было; каждую секунду она была рядом, постоянно пыталась добиться своего. Что произошло дальше? Нет, я не попыталась выяснить, ведут ли остальные себя так же, и не попробовала хотя бы поговорить с кем-то о ней, это все еще не приходило мне в голову. Зато что пришло — почаще бывать вне комнаты. Я поучаствовала во всех клубах по интересам, хотя бы раз сходила на все общие тренировки, и да, ЭПП со мной не было, и недолго это меня утешало, но потом я осознала, что все равно не отдыхаю, потому что постоянно окружена другими, и я вернулась к своей мучительнице.

Где-то во время клубов по интересам мне начали приходить первые угрожающие записки. Ты в огромной опасности, если не изменишься; я заставлю тебя поплатиться, сломаю все пальцы отбойным молотком — и все такое. ЭПП спрашивала, собираюсь ли я отнести их в отдел безопасности, и спрашивала так активно, что даже если бы я не знала, что она — их авторка, в этот момент точно догадалась бы. Я игнорировала вопросы, но однажды все-таки ответила, что они слишком просто написаны, сразу видно, та, кто их сочиняет, больше заинтересована в получении хоть каких-то эмоций, а не в том, чтобы на самом деле испугать, ну или хотя бы скрыть свою личность. Она попросила уточнить, и это — обсуждение записок, в которых она красочно описывала, что меня ожидают ужасные мучения, от которых не спастись — это был наш первый цивилизованный разговор. Я показала ей, почему считаю записки нелепыми. Для атмосферности она использовала чередование строчных и прописных букв и чередование курсива и болда, и я просто не знаю, настолько нужно было бы быть невнимательной, чтобы не заметить, что для первого чередования она использует арифметическую прогрессию с начала в конец, а для второго — с конца в начало. И если бы это хотя бы была интересная прогрессия, но нет, она взяла простейшую, с шагом в два. Мы проверили несколько записок, везде было так, ЭПП поблагодарила меня — на тот момент это был единственный приятный вечер вдвоем. Она не пыталась вывести меня из себя, я не пыталась ее обидеть.

В следующий раз, когда я вернулась в комнату, меня ждала новая записка. В этот раз к чередованиям добавились шрифты, регистр, полукурсивы, полужирные — и я не смогла разобрать прогрессии за первые несколько минут. Кстати, эта записка теперь висит в рамочке над моим рабочим столом, пусть ЭПП за нее и ужасно стыдно — но именно с нее, мне кажется, началась наша дружба. Хотя это я, конечно, горячусь. Когда я пыталась понять логику этой записки, я на мгновение задумалась, что моя ЭПП может оказаться умной — вот, что произошло. Она сразу же все испортила. Погасила крохотную искру и так далее, потому что, когда я решила спросить у нее что-то, она снова оказалась у моего лица и сотню раз спросила, собираюсь ли я обратиться в отдел безопасности хотя бы сейчас. Я спросила, зачем мне это делать, когда я знаю, что записка от нее. Она ответила, что никогда нельзя пренебрегать безопасностью, и не так важно, кто написал текст, оно может оказаться правдой, неужели меня это не пугает?

Меня не пугало, только раздражение вернулось.

Еще я, кажется, забыла упомянуть, как страшно меня утомляли ее постоянные попытки придумать себе имя. Каждый день она засыпала меня вариантами. Сначала это были имена по алфавиту или по количеству букв, но потом она решила, что ей непременно нужно имя на Э, по первой букве аббревиатуры, и стала перечислять их мне. Вы себе не представляете, как много имен на Э существует в разных языках цивилизованной вселенной — их просто неприлично много.

Ок, чтобы окончательно не потерять голос перед тем, как мы перейдем ко дню, когда мы познакомились с Ланой, вообще, пожалуй, его стоило бы называть день, когда моя ЭПП пыталась меня убить, но я предпочитаю день, когда мы познакомились с Ланой — перед этим я бы взяла небольшой перерыв. Вопросы?

Хорошо-хорошо, обойдемся без них, чтобы я скорее отдохнула и продолжила. Очень разумно, мне нравится ваш подход.


	4. Chapter 4

_день второй, часть вторая_

Очевидный факт: любая негосударственная космическая станция — это рай для потенциальных убийц. На таких станциях всегда очень своеобразные нормы безопасности, а мы к тому же были на станции Псов Сириуса, которую частично использовали как перевалочный пункт для груза, то есть у нас всегда хранилось разнообразное оружие и устройства, которые можно было использовать в качестве оружия. Вариантов было множество, ЭПП могла придумать что-нибудь ужасно омерзительное, как в тех старых фильмах, кажется, где главный злодей придумывал изощренные наказания для плохих людей, дурацкие — вырви себе глаз, чтобы вытащить из глазницы ключ, чтобы им отключить бомбу — но он был изобретательным, этого не отнять. А вот у моей ЭПП не было фантазии. Я очнулась в пустом грузовом отсеке, босая, привязанная к стулу — под ногами была вода, в углу искрил кабель.ЭПП объяснила, что мне нужно испугаться и попросить ее освободить меня, иначе я умру. И да, это был момент, когда стоило бы закончить притворяться, но я так устала, я почти не спала тогда, пила энергетики, чтобы получалось нормально работать, я никогда не отдыхала — мне было все равно.

Это я ей и сказала. ЭПП переспросила. Я повторила — она может бить меня током, убить или только мучить — мне все равно. ЭПП замолчала, подлетела к кабелю, и на секунду я поверила, что она и правда меня убьет — это, знаете, почти вызвало радость. Но она заизолировала провода, они перестали искрить, потом испарила воду и пластиковые застежки и сказала, что больше не будет пытаться. Нужно было выяснить, что она имеет в виду, но она просто висела в углу, мигала коричневым, и я решила, что пойду в комнату, попробую поспать, а разбираться со всем этим буду уже потом.

И здесь мы буквально переходим к самой ожидаемой части истории. Из грузового отсека я прошла в другой, оттуда в темный коридор для доставки грузов — и там встретила невысокую девушку с копной ярко-зеленых волос, с огромными круглыми очками с сиреневой оправой. Она была в форме, в этой самой чудесной, удобной форме, но на ней она выглядела как-то несуразно. У нее на лице, и на ушах, и на шее был макияж — меня это удивило, потому что до этого я не встречала никого на станции, кто пользовался бы косметикой. Но совсем ошарашило меня то, что она курила. Настоящую сигарету, из бумаги и табака, на кончике красное пятно, резкий запах, вокруг дым.

Девушка поздоровалась и представилась, и меня, помню, поразило, какой у нее глубокий голос. Она сообщила, что я отвратительно выгляжу, как будто не спала неделю и не по хорошим причинам. Потом прокомментировала, что я из тех везучих, кому идет форма, а вот на ней она решительно отказывается хорошо сидеть. И только потом попросила не выдавать ее. Я ответила, что не буду, и отчего-то осталась постоять с ней. Мы говорили о чем-то, я уже не припомню, о какой-то ерунде наверняка, и тут я заметила, что в коридор влетела моя ЭПП. Я вроде даже успела простонать, что прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы мы снова продолжили, но уже не успела объяснить Лане, о чем говорю — вокруг нас загрохотало, моментально стало очень жарко, и нас отшвырнуло в сторону. Знаете, когда я составляла план своего монолога, ЭПП настаивала, чтобы я сделала здесь перерыв, остановилась на клифхэнгере, и все бы терялись в догадках, пока я отдыхаю. Я спросила, в чем клифхэнгер, если я сижу здесь и рассказываю историю о нашем трио, и она задумалась, правда, задумалась. Все-таки она неисправима. Ну да, продолжаем. В этот раз это был большой взрыв, но снова не пиратство, не неудачный опыт, это была очередная битва добра и зла, которая переместилась с поверхности планеты в космос и задела нас. Дело было серьезное: взрыв разнес треть станции, было много погибших, пострадавших, не думаю, что был хоть кто-то, когда бы не коснулось происходящее, и на самом деле нам с Ланой повезло — нас завалило стенами, и из-за них создался неплохой воздушный карман, мы не были серьезно ранены, мы были в сравнительной безопасности — вот только, конечно, ни мы, ни ЭПП об этом не знали.

Мы сидели в кромешной темноте, в крохотном, тесном пространстве. Я пыталась подвигать конечностями, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не повредила сильно, Лана пыталась ощупать лицо — она была уверена, что разбила очки и что найдет тысячу осколков. Еще мы были уверены, что взрыв случился из-за ее сигареты, и нервничали по этому поводу тоже. ЭПП пыталась докричаться до меня снаружи — ее завалило, но в пространстве побольше, и внезапно выяснилось, что она немного клаустрофобка, она была в натуральной панике, а к тому же была практически уверена, что я умерла. Наконец все затихло, у нас с ЭПП получилось услышать друг друга, она стала пробовать разбивать куски стены, чтобы нас освободить — но она ведь не робот-строитель или робот-погрузчик, она ЭПП, поэтому ей приходилось постоянно отдыхать и дело двигалось небыстро. Ну и да, каждый кусок нужно было обсуждать, чтобы случайно нас не завалило еще больше. В итоге, кстати, нас вытащила не она, а служба безопасности, но это случилось только через несколько часов — не потому что работа была плохо налажена, а потому что никого не должно было быть в этом коридоре. Эти несколько часов мы провели в разговорах. Выяснилось, что Лана — одна из самых блестящих сумасшедших ученых Псов, и именно она придумала те классные объявление, благодаря которым я нашла работу. Тут же выяснилось, что она обо мне знает, потому что я — одна из немногих, кто после взаимодействия с объявлениями не сошла с ума и не начала видеть их даже там, где их нет. Технология была хорошая, но недостаточно испытанная, и это страшно расстраивало Лану — что ее изобретение, которое могло бы претендовать на премии и награды, решили использовать без ее согласия, и теперь оно было везде запрещено, доработанное или нет.

Когда ЭПП стала немного ближе к нам, она тоже начала принимать участие в разговоре, и Лана по первым же предложениям определила, что с ней что-то не в порядке, и предложила посмотреть, когда мы выберемся. ЭПП затихла снаружи, я как-то сразу поняла, что испуганно, но я ответила, что меня все устраивает — и она продолжила пытаться спасти нас с еще большим энтузиазмом. Я рассказывала о работе, потому что в основном занималась ей, Лана — о чудесных местах, которые она посещала на Земле, ЭПП делилась сплетнями, которые подслушала на станции, своими мечтами — и меня впервые не выводил из себя ее голос. Знаете, не было никакого чудесного перехода от ненависти к любви, не было теплого чувства и узнавания, нет, это все делала Лана, с первых же минут она стала проводницей. Она не только сразу же понравилась нам обеим, она каким-то образом помогла нам начать нравиться друг другу. Этим она и занимается до сих пор. Когда мы с ЭПП остаемся вдвоем, когда Ланы нет хотя бы в одном доме с нами — ну, мы, конечно, не начинаем ненавидеть друг друга, но я бы даже не назвала нас хорошими подругами. Когда же Лана рядом — у нас сплошная идиллия.

Вопросы?

_Лана рассказывала, что вы сразу догадались, что она транс. Как так получилось? Шестое чувство?_

Нет, не шестое, потому что я не только не догадалась сразу, я вообще не догадалась. Узнала, ну, собственно за пару минут до секса. Она тогда выскочила из душевой, скинула с себя полотенце, у нас до этого был романтический вечер, с вкусными десертами и нежной музыкой, и вот она пошла в душ, вышла оттуда, скинула полотенце — у меня буквально открылся рот, потому что я однозначно не ожидала, что у нее будет и грудь, и член. ЭПП, кстати, тоже не знала, потому что она поперхнулась песней и не придумала ничего лучше, чем поинтересоваться у меня, нормально ли это.

Я надеюсь, вопросов про мой ответ не будет, потому что мы вместе уже больше десяти лет, конечно же, я, мы находим Лану не только нормальной, но и очень привлекательной.


	5. Chapter 5

_день второй, часть третья_

Дальше, ну то есть не когда нас спасли, потому что, когда нас спасли, нам полагалась очень длинная недовольная речь от администраторок из-за сигареты. Потом были проверки здоровья, потом Лана рыдала от счастья, что взрыв случился не из-за нее, и вот через несколько дней оттуда началось наше дальше. Мы все еще разговаривали, постоянно поддерживали разговор, то о важном: о ее семье, о моей давней зависимости (как глупо было называть ее давней тогда); то о всякое ерунде: о том, что на ужин пришлось довольствоваться апельсинами и мятой, потому что репликаторы сошли с ума и во все остальные блюда добавляли мясо, или о том, что часы встали, и из-за на станции начался натуральный хаос. ЭПП тоже участвовала — и так я узнала о том, что она — это смесь оригинального ИИ, которое было во всех ЭПП, и сознания, которое самозародилось из кусков кода на компьютерах завода и успело скопировать себя в ЭПП. Это привело Лану в восторг, но ЭПП потребовала мое слово, что я не позволю на ней экспериментировать даже Лане, и я его дала и не позволяла.

Все было замечательно, отлично, прекрасно, _изумительно_, я была счастлива, не довольна собой, а по-настоящему счастлива, и была уверена, что остальные чувствуют себя так же. И тут из ниоткуда, без всяких предупреждений Лана заявила, что нам нужно бежать со станции. Не взять отгул, или отпуск, или на крайний случай уволиться, нет, нам нужно было непременно сбежать. Я не ожидала такого предложения и очень удивилась, осознавала и хлопала глазами, поэтому вопрос задала ЭПП, которой идея понравилась еще до того, как она услышала ответ. Лана поделилась своей заветной мечтой о том, как она всегда хотела быть не чьей-то там сумасшедшей ученой, а своей собственной самостоятельной единицей, и теперь, когда у нас такое чудесное взаимопонимание, она верит, что из нас может получиться шикарная команда. ЭПП восторженно взвизгнула, объявила, что теперь она будет искать имя для себя только среди тех, которые начинаются на Л, и зачастила списком. Где-то во время этого, кхм, обсуждения, когда Лана активно советовала ЭПП варианты, параллельно демонстрировала мне какие-то странные разработки, они обе убеждали меня, а я пыталась сообразить, что вообще происходит, где-то в тот вечер и появилось шикарное трио. Лана и ЭПП настаивают, что это придумала я, но я, признаюсь, не помню, кто сказал это первой. Спасибо за аплодисменты! Имя как-то неожиданно быстро приклеилось к нам, должно быть, и правда удачное (это я кокетничаю, не переживайте). Сначала его услышали и повторили раз, другой, и скоро нас только так и называли.

Но к побегу — строго говоря, я ни на что не согласилась — но и не отказалась, они были слишком довольные, чтобы мне хотелось хоть как-то их расстроить.

Потом мы планировали, обсуждали, и я тоже загорелась идеей, потому что никогда и ни с кем у меня не случалось таких бурных споров, которые при этом не превращались в ссоры. Я не буду вдаваться в подробности рассуждений и изобретений — ох, ну бросьте вы про коммерческую тайну, те шаттлы, которые мы используем сегодня, принципиально отличаются от того, который мы придумали тогда, дело здесь в том, что я уже очень смутно помню, по каким причинам мы выбирали те решения, которые выбирали. В памяти осталось то, что изобретать было сложно, придумывать — захватывающе, спорить, обсуждать, проводить вместе каждую свободную секунду — тоже. Еще я помню, что для меня это был очень сложный период, потому что я разрывалась напополам. С одной стороны я была вся в планировании, и я тоже захотела стать самостоятельной, и отправиться на Землю, и участвовать в рискованных приключениях, а с другой мне ужасно нравилось работать у Псов и работать на станции. И я страшно хотела посоветоваться с кем-нибудь, но и психологи, и администраторки были недоступны, все было на мне. Очень дискомфортное состояние. Через несколько лет я узнала, что это нормально — сомневаться, и из нас троих я могу получить звание самой адекватной, потому что склонна обдумывать и рефлексировать. Тогда я решила проблему тем, что создала таблицы плюсов и минусов каждого решения — и, как можно догадаться, Лана и ЭПП победили. Но мне приходилось ежедневно и по несколько раз сверяться с этими таблицами, чтобы хотя бы на время отгонять тревожность.

Наконец Удачная была готова. У шаттла не должно было быть имени, у нее и номера не должно было быть, но ЭП оказалась особой страшно суеверной и отказалась не только лететь, но и находиться внутри шаттла без какого-нибудь позитивного имени. Мы приготовили провизию, проверили все в тысячный раз, я сочинила и оставила письмо длиной в полноценный квартальный отчет, в котором извинялась за неудобства, Лана заставила что-то где-то дымиться — никаких жертв, нужно было просто отвлечь от нашего вылета внимание, ЭПП попрощалась со своими ЭПП-приятельницами — и вот мы уже неслись к Земле.

Не очень неслись, конечно, путешествие заняло полторы недели, но оказалось очень приятным и наглядно продемонстрировало, что мы не ошиблись друг с другом — десять дней в маленьком шаттле, и мы ни разу не повздорили, разве не чудо?

А теперь небольшой сюрприз, друзья, вместе с извинениями за мой голос и за то, что лекция была короткой — я привезла с собой Удачную. До этого мы хранили ее у себя и никому не показывали, нет, все еще никаких коммерческих тайн, это скорее были сентиментальные причины, но сегодня вы можете и посмотреть ее, и потрогать, и побывать внутри. У выхода все могут получить айди-карты, они позволят вам посмотреть Удачную без очереди и дадут восемьдесят процентов скидки во всех кафе и барах конференции. Я же отправлюсь домой пить адский чай с имбирем и перцем по секретному рецепту ЭПП и приводить связки в порядок.

Хорошего дня!


	6. Chapter 6

_конференция сил зла LXXIV_

_зал — известные злодейки наших дней_

_лекция-рассказ — ориджин Шикарного Трио_

_рассказчица — Каролина В._

_расшифровка — Qf-16/*_

_день третий, часть первая_

Добрый день! Как вам Удачная вчера, хорошо? Здорово, я очень рада, что понравилась! Сегодня я звучу получше, спасибо чаю и теплу, а еще сегодня у нас последняя часть лекции, поэтому в конце вас будет ждать сюрприз. Начинаем. Только с чего? А, да, спасибо. Мы неслись, пусть и на самом деле не неслись, к Земле, беспокоились, чтобы нас не сбили, как нежелательный летающий объект, но все обошлось, и вот мы оказались дома. Ну, почти дома, потому что мы приземлились посреди поля, где-то за две сотни километров от Шарлотпилса. И первой проблемой, кстати, стало не как добраться до города, и даже не холод — мы оказались на Земле во второй половине декабря, и было нежарко, но прежде, чем случилось что угодно другое, нас прибило гравитацией, и поверьте, это было страшно неприятно. Даже ЭПП испугалась, что сгорит, выключилась на время.

Через несколько часов мы ожили, убедились, что находимся на автоматизированном поле, значит, людей вокруг нет, и мы сначала использовали один трактор, чтобы перетащить Удачную в другое место и на время припрятать ее там, а другой угнали, чтобы добраться до города.

И здесь, как говорится, началась пора удивительных открытий — важных для нас, конечно, не для всего мира.

Из запомнившегося. Выяснилось, что Лана не только любит макияж и цветные волосы, а еще обожает носить чулочные пояса (эта та странная штука, которую она периодически носит до сих пор, теперь вы можете погуглить, зачем они на самом деле были нужны раньше) и водолазки-боди, которые меняют цвета в зависимости от настроения — и никакая сила в цивилизованной вселенной не заставит ее поверить в то, что это просто термоткань и она реагирует на температуру — Лана нам сразу об этом заявила, и мы даже не стали пытаться. Ладно, я немножко попыталась, но это больше семейная шутка, а не что-то другое. ЭПП осмотрела ее гардероб, особенно пояса и длинные носки — и те, и те, были всех цветов и узоров, решила, что тоже непременно желает быть красочной, придумала дизайн и потребовала, чтобы мы его нарисовали. Это было что-то в стиле елочного шарика — я уже говорила, фантазии у моей ЭПП не слишком много — приближалось Рождество, она везде видела традиционные цвета и узоры и не смогла придумать ничего лучше. Еще помню, обнаружилось внезапное — особенно для меня, потому что меня же и касалось — оказалось, что прогулки по рождественским ярмаркам и базарчикам доставляют мне огромное удовольствие. И шум, и запахи, и как все хотели фотографироваться с нами, потому что ЭПП, и глинтвейны со странными вкусами, и горячие пирожки — мне все это страшно нравилось, и мы гуляли по ярмаркам каждый день, каждый вечер, и были счастливы.

Но, конечно, не до конца, потому что никак не могли придумать, чем же хотим заниматься.

ЭПП все время предлагала начать смотреть в сторону вооруженных грабежей, она иногда становится кровожадной особой, но нам с Ланой это не нравилось. Лана агитировала за разработку чего-нибудь, что можно будет продавать, но у нас было слишком много идей относительно этого _чего-нибудь_, и ни одна не выглядела хоть сколько-нибудь лучше прочих. Я не знала. Я что-то предлагала, да, это я помню, но больше чтобы просто не молчать, чем из-за того, что я хотела это делать — тогда я все еще пребывала в небольшом шоке. Так наступила весна. Мы жили в моей квартире, квартиру Ланы сдавали ради дохода, и неподалеку от нас было тайное убежище Булочки, о котором все, конечно же, знали, потому что Булочка даже ради сохранения собственной жизни не сумеет удержать язык за зубами. И вот в какой-то день мы сначала услышали, как Булочка тараторит, а потом звуки даже не битвы, а того, как его просто избивают, а он пытается продолжить свою речь. Мне стало его жалко, в этот раз как-то особенно, не знаю почему, возможно, день цикла был такой, когда всех жалко, но в любом случае я бросилась на помощь, и Лана с ЭПП бросились за мной.

Это были какие-то малоопытные идиотки и идиоты из детсадовской версии Унии Рек, не помню, как они себя стали называть, а, спасибо, верно — Союз Блестящих. Там есть талантки и котики, не поймите меня неправильно, но в большинстве — как и везде — там не лучший контингент. И вот мы бросились спасать Булочку от этого контингента, и честно говоря, скорее бы просто получили тоже, а не спасли, но тут подлетела Единорог, ужаснула их своим _страшным_ взглядом. Вот никому не рекомендую оказываться получательницами такого взгляда, серьезно. Она приказала им извиниться и вернуться на базу, они естественно подчинились, она извинилась перед нами и улетела. И на этом бы все, но Булочка равно решил, что это мы его спасли, а не _какая-то_ там из Унии (его слова не мои, мы — огромные фанатки Единорог, у меня даже значок с ней есть, тот который радуги делает, ЭПП за ним два года охотилась, чтобы мне подарить). Булочка отвел нас к себе, рассыпался и рассыпался благодарностями вперемешку с жалобами о том, как ни у кого не осталось никакой чести — вот раньше, мол, и героини, и злодейки всегда любезно ждали, пока противник закончит речь, а теперь — не успеешь рот открыть, уже по зубам получил.

В результате Булочка на время стал говорить поменьше, начал снабжать нас своей прекрасной выпечкой бесплатно (и делает это до сих пор, можете завидовать), а у нас начала формироваться идея того, чем мы хотим заниматься. То есть да, да, вы все поняли правильно, мы стали консультантками злодеек и злодеев, когда у нас не было ни опыта, ни особенных знаний.

Мы с ЭПП изучали историю, читали, выписывали, составляли списки чужих успехов и провалов. Лана в это время придумывала новые способы помочь — потом мы поняли, что это не самый оптимальный способ, и начали делать все вместе, каждая и изучала, и придумывала, и работала с клиентами. Скоро о нас заговорили, потому что мы были готовы помочь дешево, почти бесплатно, и постепенно мы обросли клиентками и клиентами. Могли помочь разработать бизнес-план настолько хороший, что любой банк согласится дать займ. Могли найти безопасное место, где можно пересидеть, пока тебя разыскивает треть Унии Рек (от всей Унии мы тогда не умели спрятать). Соглашались на любую работу, с минимальными исключениями. Никаких убийств — убийства почти никому из нас не нравились. Никаких дел навроде я-всегда-мечтал-ограбить-банк-но-не-знаю-как — в этих случаях мы рекомендовали подумать, а стоит ли становиться злодеем. Никаких дел относительно костюмов и их дизайна — с этим, думаю, ясно, никто не переходит дорогу Полине, есть здравый ум, или нет его.

Нам нравилось помогать другим, но зарабатывать этим не выходило — и тогда мы решили вернуться к шаттлам. Совершенно случайно решили — мы подружились с близнецами из Технической Семьи, и они захотели посмотреть его, показали остальным — все были в восторге, потому что мы из-за отсутствия нужных знаний подошли к вопросу о строении космического транспорта с очень нестандартной стороны. Это тоже было интересно, но вот о чем я никогда не устаю напоминать, не думайте, что интересно — значит безопасно. В один момент мы перестали следить хоть за соблюдением правил безопасности, и тогда как раз случилась авария, Лана потеряла глаз, а я — руку. Не думайте, что я жалею о ней или еще что-то, конечно, нет, мне нравится мой протез и _очень_ нравится наше место на рынке протезов — но не всякую аварию и потерю можно превратить в бизнес. И даже эту, которую удалось, мне сложно вспоминать. И говорить о ней бывает сложно, но я обещала рассказать истоки, поэтому вот они.

Мы решили давать консультации, потому что однажды помогли Булочке.

Мы решили заняться шаттлами, потому что они понравились Технической Семье.

Мы решили заняться протезами, потому что они нужны были нам.

Два из трех наших бизнеса полностью легализованы, третий легализовать несколько сложнее, но мы работаем и над этим. Стойте, давайте оставим вопросы на конец, но нет, я не думаю, что полная легализация сделает нас менее злодейками — дело ведь не в налогах, которые платить так или иначе нужно, а в том, что абсолютное большинство наших клиентов — это злодейки и злодеи. И мы этим гордимся!

На этом у меня все, и мы переходим к сюрпризу. После небольшого перерыва не только я вернусь для вопросов, мы наконец будем в полном составе, ура-ура. Да, я тоже этому очень рада!

Готовьте вопросы!


	7. Chapter 7

_день третий, часть вторая_

_Лана, расскажите о том, почему вам нравится быть злодейкой?_

_Лана. _Потому что мне нравится быть крейзи-ученой, которая взрывает все вокруг себя! Еще мне нравятся неуместные высказывания, которые ненавидит Каролина — например, шутить про взрывы, когда она совсем недавно говорила о том, как мы потеряли руку и глаз! Еще! Еще я ужасно люблю дурацкие шутки, наверное, это самое важное, вы когда-нибудь видели героиню, которая любит глупые анекдоты? Я — никогда не видела! Но они ведь, в смысле анекдоты, ужасно классные. Я люблю тот, где студентка отгрызла преподавателю член случайно, или тот про исследования, что опыты над добровольцами дают лучшие результаты, чем опыты над теми кто кричит и вырывается.

Вот, я же говорю, что они смешные! И ЭПП их любит!

_Каролина. _Лана, заткнись, пожалуйста. Следующий вопрос.

_У меня вопрос для ЭПП._

_ЭПП. _Пожалуйста. Я люблю отвечать на вопросы. Это ведь одно из моих основных назначений.

_Как дела с придумыванием имени?_

_ЭПП. _Многие не верили, что я когда-нибудь выберу что-то одно, а Каролина постоянно бурчала, что у меня нет фантазии и я обязательно остановлюсь на Джоне — фантазия у меня есть, и это не Джон. Я придумала имя недавно и решила не говорить об этом Каролине и Лане, чтобы точно решить, хочу я его, или нет — я хочу. Я думала, сообщить им мое имя в более интимной обстановке, но они обе все время талдычат, что я должна быть более открытой и дружелюбной с фанатами, поэтому я сообщу его сейчас. Барабанная дробь! Итак, спустя годы размышлений я нашла идеальной имя — это Коралина!

Спасибо за аплодисменты! Каролина ты не подавилась водой? Следовало подождать, пока ты закончишь пить?

_Каролина. _Нет и нет. Я польщена и растрогана? Отличный выбор?

_ЭПП. _Замечательно! Я рада, что ты поняла — оно значит, что мы разные и одинаковые в одно и то же время. Мне кажется, вышло здорово.

_Лана. _Вышло просто суперкруто! Поздравляю, Коралина! Видишь, и все эти милые люди тебя поздравляют! А ты, Каролина, не будь врединой, это ведь огромная честь!

_Каролина. _Хорошо, не буду. Но я, пожалуй, принесу свои извинения, и оставлю вас двоих отвечать на вопросы — мне нужно провести пару минут в одиночестве.

Встретимся в общем зале, где мы будем фотографироваться с желающими и раздавать автографы весь день!

конец

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ух, мне вот ужасно нравится этот, любовь-сердца.  
но что мне не понравилось, так это формат обновлений два раза в неделю. мне некуда с ними торопиться, поэтому я, наверное, сейчас сделаю паузу до начала октября, а потом снова начну постепенно выкладывать.
> 
> в следующем выпуске у нас лавстори!  
... как говорится, I didn't know I was looking for love until I found you (3x). Фнетр и Единорог не знали, но вот они встретились, и любовь случилась. всякое другое - тоже.


End file.
